wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morale and Veterancy
Morale and Veterancy are values of how combat effective your unit is on the battlefield. The higher these values are, the more effective your unit will be. Morale Morale ''' is the factor of how sane or anxious your unit is. The better the condition is, the more effective your unit will be able to fight *Calm: At this state, the unit is in normal combat effectiveness and can engage targets effectively. *Worried: At this state, the unit begins to suffer minor reduction of combat effectiveness but still able to fight. *Shaken: At this state, the unit's combat effectiveness has reduced even more. *Panicked: At this state, the unit suffers the worst reduction of combat effectiveness. It is almost unable to fight. *Rout: A panicked unit that keeps getting under fire will eventually rout. It will flee in a straight line from an enemy, exposing it to fire from other enemy units. The unit will not follow orders. Like explained above, the worse the morale of a unit, the worse its combat effectiveness will be. For example, tanks became very slow to aim and load, and their shots will be less accurate when they panic Mostly, a unit's morale will degrade quickly when it's taking damage, but beware that some units like autocannons, flamethrowers, and nearby explosions from artillery '''can panic your MBTs without even damaging it. Veterancy Veterancy is the factor of how much battle experience your unit has. Units can gain veterancy from surviving combat, which includes: *Taking damage (either physical or psychological) *Damaging and/or killing enemy units (more is given for higher-cost ratio enemies) *Just being near enemy units Veterancy affects the human only. It won't make a tank shoot a bigger sabot or make a tank withstand more hits to its armor. It will however make the crew aim quicker, reload faster, be more accurate both when stationary and on the move, and it will spot and identify units quicker and at farther ranges than units with less veterancy. The crew will also be more resistant to morale changes. In other words, the unit will stay cool under fire for a longer period of time. This effect makes it sometimes worth to create a deck with fewer, high veteran units than a deck filled with rookies. The veterancy levels are: Rookie, Trained, Hardened, Veteran and Elite. Their effects on accuracy are stated below *Rookie = 100% (base value) *Trained = 110% *Hardened = 126% *Veteran = 136% *Elite = 160% This means that an elite vehicle with an accuracy value of 10 will have a real accuracy value of 16. Units that already have good accuracy values to start with are the best ones to level up. For example a TOW jeep or ATGM infantry. They'll be able to attack tanks at max range without losing much accuracy. Veterancy does not carry over in skirmish battles, single-player or multi-player. Gaining experience for units in these modes means nothing for your deck. On the other hand, veterancy is kept after campaign battles as long as the unit is still alive. See Also *Deck Morale